


i had to catch myself there.

by cottoncandyFRIZZ



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyFRIZZ/pseuds/cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: Working title was "flustered misaki". A series of really short scenarios where Misaki realizes that she probably has it bad for Kokoro.





	i had to catch myself there.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my attempt at writing (flash) fic again after 3 years! these small drabbles mainly served as a way for me to get into the writing zone before i worked on my thesis revisions, so pardon me if they are a little messy. i still hope you enjoy tho! mskk besto <3

Kokoro is like the sun.

No, she _is_ the sun.

Too bright, too hot, never leaving. Even if the clouds are there, hiding her away, her influence is still present. Felt. Everyone talks about the weird, rich girl of the school. They just can’t say anything because they fear the wrath of a Tsurumaki scorned, though Kokoro doesn’t seem that type. But still, rich people, right?

But she is just like the sun that Misaki finds herself smiling when a flash of blonde passes by the halls. That infectious laughter that makes her feel warm, makes her feel loved. And Kokoro probably does not even notice how Misaki just melts when she looks her way, like cold ice cream at the mercy of a beautiful summer’s day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Misakiiii~”

Her words spill out from her, sweet and a little slow, like honey.

“What?” Misaki snaps. There is a surprised tone to her voice—probably from hearing her name being said like that.

 _Oh no,_ she notices. Her face starts to warm as it is being dyed in shades of pink. _Just from that one word?_

“Nothiiiing~!” Kokoro beams at her, as if nothing happened.

_So what was that for?_

“I just like saying your name! It’s really cute! Misaki, Misaki~”

She tries to hide that large smile plastered on her face by now every time she says her name.

 

* * *

 

 

It was fast. Spontaneous.

Kokoro was going to sprint. She was excited.

Misaki reached for her hand. Involuntarily.

(Why did I just do that?)

For those two seconds she held it, it felt like forever. Her hands were surprisingly calloused from the acrobatics and stunts she pulls off (How many times has she practiced?), and her fingers fit perfectly in the palm of Misaki’s hand when she grabbed it.

But what shocked her more is that Kokoro stopped when she felt Misaki’s hand holding hers.

“Whoops!” She playfully apologizes. “Maybe this time, I could walk with you!”

Her light blue eyes held Kokoro’s golden ones, too.

“You always seem to frown when we go faster, so I should try and make you smile by doing the opposite!”

Misaki’s heart raced faster than how Kokoro would usually run before her.

 

* * *

 

 

How stupid of Misaki to forget her umbrella, of all days. The morning was pretty hot but humid, so naturally she’d know that it was going to rain sometime in the afternoon. Guess the stupidity of those three idiots are starting to be absorbed by her.

She was standing at the gate of the Tsurumaki Residence, clothes dripping wet from the downpour just a few moments ago. Surprisingly, The Suits were not able to answer the door for her, but Kokoro did.

“Ah, Misaki!” She exclaims. Bright as ever. “You’re all wet from the rain! I’ll ask The Suits to help you get dressed!”

One of those suit ladies came in almost immediately as soon as Kokoro said her last word, bringing a fresh change of clothes, perfectly tailored to Misaki’s size. These people must be mad.

“Uh, thank you,” Misaki sheepishly responds, taking the neatly folded clothing away from the lady in a suit. And, as if by instinct, her arms brought the small pile she was holding to her face.

It smelled light and fresh, like something from a summer’s day. Just the perfect amount of energy in it, just like Kokoro—

“The changing rooms are this way.” A voice cuts Misaki’s light daze. It was the suit lady.

_Oh god, I had to catch myself there._


End file.
